honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Forces in the Cerberus System
Anti-Havenite armed forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from PNS Tepes and destroyed it. It resulted with seizing by them Hades planetary prison, creating the Elysian Space Navy and the biggest prison escape in history. Beginning Allied CruRon 18 senior personnel Senior personnel of the CruRon 18 was captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, when HMS Prince Adrian was defeated in the Adler System. They were acompanied during their escapce from the StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] by Commander Warner Caslet, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes. In order of seniority: # Commodore/Admiral Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN/GSN, CO, CruRon 18,, # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, pinnace flight engineer, CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, CIC senior noncom, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow, RMN, Chief of the Bay, Boat Bay Two, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, senior environmental technician, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Harris, RMN, helmsman, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Halburton, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon. Inmates from Camp Inferno Originally there were incarcerated 612 most dangerous inmates in the Camp Inferno. Senior officer there was Commodore Jesus Ramirez, former San Martin Navy. Inferno inmates joined to assault against StateSec facility Camp Charon, prepared by CruRon 18 personnel under the command of Honor Harrington. The other named inmates from Inferno were: * Captain Harriet Benson, former Pegasus System Navy, * Commander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, former Gaston Marines, Gaston Navy warship Dague marine complement. Before allied personnel was transferred to Camp Charon, Inferno inmates were initial manpower for the anti-Havenite garrison there. Joint assault on Camp Charon Seizing of Camp Charon was organized by Honor Harrington and her squadron personnel after escape from prison at State Security vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]]. Significant help was given by Camp Inferno inmates led by Commodore Jesus Ramirez, senior officer there. Performed with 2 assault shuttles form PNS Tepes. Organization: * first assault shuttle - 300 people assault party divided into three task units: ** Ramirez - seizing Command Center, ** McKeon - disabling of support means, ** Benson - securing perimeter defence, * second assault shuttle - diabling of the dispatch boat, transport of the support party to Camp Charon. Ground branch Before seizing StateSec warships anti-Havenite forces in the Cerberus System were ground forces only, but armed with fixed planetary defence. Command Center and Charon Control Charon Control operated scanners and Hades planetary defence. It was placed at the State Security Command Center on the Charon isle. Hades fixed defence systems were not manned and consisted of minefields as well as grasers and missile launchers, located on three moons of Hades. Their strenght was comparable to the firepower of few battle squadrons. As quasi-naval unit Charon Control was used by POWs for naval training purposes also. Generally there were four watches trained for Charon Control purposesofficer of the watch, XO, TO - tactical department, Tracking Officer - sensor watch, Communication and EW Officer - com watch. During battle of Cerberus one full watch was left there together with communication and sensor personnel crew for three other skeleton watches. Initially, before PNS Krashnark arrival, known Command Center personnel was as follows: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Camp Charon, Commanding Officer * Captain Harriet Benson - Camp Charon, Executive Officer, Commanding Officer of the watch * Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the first watchsupposition based of fact, that during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat she was in charge of the watch and Anson Lethridge was present than, officer of the watch, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer * Commander Susan Phillips - Captain Benson's watch, Executive Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - Captain Benson's watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries - concerned with watches, * Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC specialist, * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - Chief Cybernetist in Hades, not belonged to any watch. During visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat appeared Charon Control personnel was: * Commanding Officer or acting Commanding Officer - not present, Commodore Simmons probablyCaptain Benson was retrained on ENS Krashnark, Commodore Simmons was refered before battle of Cerberus as overall commander of Hades, Captain Cynthia Gonsalves was mentioned as another absent officers in charge, but as head of BuPers, she was just higher rank principal of another department, Commander Phillips was not mentioned than - it is possible her position was equal to Commander Metcalf's, * Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the first watch, officer of the watch * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, * Petty Officer Alwyn - the first watch, com watch. During the Shilo Force takeover appeared Charon Control personnel was: * Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer, * Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer. During battle of Cerberus Commanding Officer of the Charon Control was Commander Susan Phillips. Medical branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. There was some hospital on the Styx, where over fifty wounded members of assault parties were treated. The number of wounded StateSec functionaries is unknown. Court martial After seizing of Camp Charon it was necessary to judge crimes commited on Hades by StateSec personnel. That's why Admiral Harrington established court martial board and appointed as its members: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, the third present senior officer of the RMN - as the president * Commander Albert Hurst, the Helmsport Navy, who represented the inmates of Camp Inferno, * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves, the Alto Verde Navy, who represented the other military POWs from Hades, * Commodore Gaston Simmons, the Jameston System Navy, who represented the other military POWs from Hades as well, * Admiral Sabrina Longmont, the People's Navy. Accused StateSec functionares were judged under the Deneb Accords and the criminal law of the People's Republic Haven, according to the People's Uniform Code of Conduct procedures. C.a. eight hundred of them were sentenced to non-capital punishments, and at least 160 of them were sentenced to capital punishment. Personnel issues Bureau of Personnel Before PNS Krashnark arrival: * head - Rear Admiral Harold Styles, * deputy head - Commander Synthia Gonsalves. After Krashnark arrival Rear Admiral Styles was arrested and Commander Gonsalves took his duties. It is not certain, who became in charge of BuPers, when Captain Gonsalves was named Commanding Officer of ENS Sabine and the first evacuation convoy. Menagement of human resources on Hades was connected with providing of the food supply to other camps. It was the main duty of the air transport branch very likely. Non-naval employment of the naval personnel There were some naval personnel in Hades, but not employed by the ESN, like: * Commodore Gaston Simmons, former Jameston System Navy - named overall Hades commanderprobably junior to Jesus Ramirez, * Commander Susan Phillips, former Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist - detached to Charon Control. Inmates of uncertain origin * Commander Alyson Inch, assigned to ENS Farnese as chief engineer, * Commander Ushakovna, assigned to Charon Control, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, assigned to Charon Control, * Major Chezno, marine officer very likely, assigned to ENS Farnese (HH9), * Petty Officer Alwyn, assigned to Charon Control. Naval branch Naval branch of anti-Havenite forces in the Cerberus System was the Elysian Space Navy, created by insurrected prisoners. :See also: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Assessment The People's Republic of Haven suffered significant loses connected with Elysian Space Navy activities and Hades planetary prison escape. Death toll * Camp Charon garrison: ** c.a. 500 StateSec personnel killed during assault and probably killed by former slaves, ** at least 160 of them court martialed with capital punishment, * 15 personnel killed of Proxmire's courier crew, * 29 personnel killed of PNS Krashnark, * c.a. 4.250 personnel killed of Shilo Force, some critically radiated, * even c.a. 30 thousands personnel killed of Danak Force. Total: c.a. 35 thousands personnel killed. Taken prisoners * Camp Charon survived personnel - c.a. eight hundred people sentenced to non-capital punishments, * Shilo Force and caught cruisers personnel: ** c.a. 20 thousands people from ships complements, including over 2,4 thousands StateSec Ground Forces "marines", ** the equivalent of two ground divisions worth in StateSec intervention battalions - c.a. 32 thousands troops, ** 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, * Danak Force personnel: ** some survivors from 5 remained wrecks and 500 crews from two Fast Armed Transports complements, ** ground forces - 13,5 thousands of StateSec Ground Forces troops and 13,5 thousands of People's Marines. Total: c.a. 20 thousands of ships crew, 59 thousands of ground forces soldiers and 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, which makes c.a. 140 thousands of temporary eliminated personnel. Prisoners extracted from Hades After PNS Krashnark arrival there were 392.651 total number of evacuees, including 175.298 of them collaborative. * first convoy of 5 transports evacuated over 286 thousands people, * after the battle against General Chernok's task group the Elysian Space Navy evacuated over 106 thousands people. Other military effects * Shilo sector probably was emptied with StateSec warships, Danak sector was emptied with all People's Navy warshipsboth should be counted as temporary effects. * Capturing the Shilo Force expedition made more difficult to fortify and pacify Seabring System by People's Republic forces. * Hades planetary defense systems were destroyed. Public relations Public relations problems appeared for the Committee of Public Safety of the People's Republic of Haven, when several secrets were revealed, like: * the truth about Rob S. Pierre's coup against the Legislaturist government, * the presence of StateSec's secret planetary prison and the violation of common laws of war, committed there, * the fact that both Honor Harrington's and Amos Parnell's executions were faked. Provisoric Havenite administration It wasn't described who operated Camp Charon and food supply after the battle of Cerberus and evacuation of the prisoners. It is unlikely such duty was left to StateSec personnel, eg. hostile General Thornegrave. The senior People's Navy officer left there was probably Commodore Rachel YangWith her staff. Admiral Sabrina Longmont went into exile in the Solarian League probably.. References Category:Elysian Space Navy